Rose gets in trouble
by Sam Pembroke
Summary: Rose nearly frightens her mother when she goes out to the park without her knowledge. Rose then has a tantrum. Please Read and Review.


ROSE GETS IN TROUBLE

Sam Pembroke

Rose walked up the front steps to her stately home on 5th Avenue. Despite being twelve years old, she was given many freedoms and privileges that her friends certainly did not have. This however, often came with consequences. She opened the door, only to be greeted by her mother. "Rose, where in god's name have you been? We've been worried sick about you." Ruth said rather angrily. "Mother, I was in the park across the street." Rose said in a defensive tone. This upset Ruth even further. "Wait until your father gets home. You will be punished for this." Ruth said, almost too upset to speak. Elizabeth, upon hearing the commotion, appeared in the front hall. "Go to your room Rose, right now, and I don't want you coming out until your father gets home." Ruth said, irritated Rose turned around and walked up the stairs, letting each step be heard loudly, and with force. She was angry!

When she arrived in her room, she threw herself onto her bed; tears pouring down her cheeks. She began to kick and scream. Suddenly, the door opened; it was Ruth and Elizabeth. "Rose!" Ruth hissed. "You are NOT a four year old; you should not be having a temper tantrum." Ruth added. Rose got up from her bed and stood rigid, breathing heavily. Ruth remembered the last time she had a massive temper tantrum such as the one she was having now, and she shuddered. "Rose, I think you're a little too old to have a temper tantrum." Elizabeth said in a mocking tone. Upon hearing this, Rose bunched up her fist, and hit her little sister in the shoulder. Her sister cried out, as she held her shoulder. Ruth reeled around and slapped Rose across the face. "That'll teach you NOT to strike your sister!" she said rather angrily, and with that she left the room. Rose broke into tears again as she collapsed on her bed.

At six thirty, Sam Bukater walked up his front steps. He was beat, there were numerous papers he had to sign, and still the British wanted to make a treaty with him. He opened the door to be greeted by Ruth. "Hello Ruth." He said in a tired voice. "Sam, we need to talk." "What do we need to talk about, Ruth?" "We need to talk about Rose." Why would we need to talk about her? Is she in trouble Ruth?" "Sam, she went into the park without telling me; then she punched her sister in the shoulder." "What did you do about it Ruth?" "For punching Elizabeth, I slapped her. She had a temper tantrum like a four year old. I haven't been up there to check on her, but I dare not go up; only pain will I find." As they broke off the conversation, they went upstairs and entered Rose's room. On her bed sat the sniveling child. The sight of her father relieved her somewhat, but not by much. "Rose, I am going to have to have you 'court marshaled' for what you have done. I'm not going to let you get off on this one." Rose simply cried more. "I—I can't believe you side with her. I told mother that I was going, I even left a note." She said as she began to cry harder.

Sam realized that his daughter truly was sorry for leaving the house without verbally acknowledging so. "Rose, I know you didn't mean to hit your sister, but what did she do to make you hit her?" He asked. "She mocked me, right in front of mother. She let her do it too. I know mother hates me, but I didn't think that my little sister of all people would do that." Sam chuckled. "Rose, you couldn't be further from the truth. Your mother loves you very much. You frightened her by going across the street without telling her. Something bad could've happened to you. Do you know how distraught we'd all be?" he said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go across the street without telling. I also hope Elizabeth knows I'm sorry for hitting her." "Rose, I think she knows." He said reassuringly. Just then, Ruth entered the room, with Elizabeth in tow. "Rose, Elizabeth has something to say to you." Ruth said, motioning to the nine year old. "Rose." She began. "I am sorry for mocking you earlier." Ruth then motioned for her to stop. "Thank you for apologizing, Elizabeth. Rose, do you have something to say?" "Elizabeth, I am very sorry for what I did to you. I know you didn't deserve to be hit in the shoulder. Can you forgive me?" Elizabeth nodded yes. "Elizabeth, you may leave now." Ruth commanded.

Ruth sat on Rose's bed. "Rose, your father and I think that it's best if you didn't go to the park tomorrow. You are being punished." Rose turned away."Rose, look at me. Look at me dear." Rose continued to turn away from her mother; this distressed her greatly. Finally, Ruth touched Rose on the shoulder; "Rose, when I'm talking to you, look at me." Rose began to cry again as she outstretched her arms, embracing her mother. "I'm sorry I frightened you." She said as the tears flowed freely. Ruth hugged her closer. "You don't have to say you're sorry Rose. I know that you are." She said as she embraced Rose tightly. "Mother, I'm not hungry, I won't be downstairs for supper." "Are you sure Rose?" Yes, I'll take this as punishment." Rose, it's just ONE day. Besides there is someone arriving here in two days. You can take her to the park the day she arrives. I'll see you when I bring Elizabeth up to go to bed. Have a good evening." With that, she kissed her daughter on the cheek and left the room, and Rose to her own devices.


End file.
